Run!
by TTFI
Summary: Wizards not much is written about them , the Falls, and So Random are on a cruise. With pprazie everywhere. Where will Sonny run and guess why?


I took a deep breath, pouring the air with the smell of the sea into my lungs. The air moved into my blood and the rest of my body.

Oh, I did not tell you yet where I am. 'So Random', 'Mackenzie Falls' and 'Wizards of Waverly Place' won _The Most Popular TV shows_ in Disney channel. Now all of us are on a cruise on our way to Europe and I am stuck with Cooper and the 'Relationship Wizard' Gomez. The problem with this trip is that there are guys with cameras everywhere. Why? Because Disney Channel is finding out which show has the best cast. So far Wizards has 1st place and Mackenzie is in 2nd place because of their ridiculous acting skills. So Random isn't getting better because of Selfish Tawni. She isn't even trying to look like a nice person in front of the world, she just tries to look _nice_, and that's it.

Tonight things didn't go too well either. There is a party going on in the main Lobby of the cruise, you know, a formal dance (I cannot call it a Prom dance since what happen last time). So what went bad: Zora wanted to play a prank on the Mackenzie Falls, she wanted to throw a huge snake (Don't ask me how she got it past the security guards) on them while they were next to the snack bar. Unfortunately, she got caught doing so, because instead of the Mackenzie Falls cast standing next to the snack bar, stood the Photographers-That-Try-To-Ruin-Celebrities-Life cast…

So now:

Tawni - carelessly enjoys the party

Nico & Grady – Trying to steal the chocolate fountain into their cabins.

Zora – in trouble.

Wizards – Partying

Chad – acts as if he is the caring prince charming.

And me? I am sitting on the main deck, relieved that there are no camera man here, and feel like I am about to cry. I mean it's a TRIP, it supposed to be _fun_ not horrible…

I heard slow foot steps behind me. I got a chill down my spine and was so ready to beat up a camera man that was behind me. Instead, I turned around to see Chad.

The confusion, surprise and angriness that I got all together at the same time made me choke my words and start coughing. "Oh, are you okay?" he sounded worried.

"Why… do you… care?" I asked between each cough.

Chad patted my back until I stopped coughing and then he sat next to me and said "I can have my moments…"

"Ha! Funny, you said that same thing at the last Formal Dance and after that you didn't change a bit!"

"I said a _moment_ not _forever_" he commented.

"So you will be arrogant, selfish, self-centered and annoying _forever_?"

Chad didn't answered, I looked at him madly, _leave me ALONE_ I shouted in my head.

"I just wanted to make you feel better…" Finally he said.

"Why? You are never nice, Chad! NEVER. And how do you know I'm upset and you need to make me feel better?! Who said I'm upset? I am perfectly fine thank you. Now, will you leave and go to the party to show off your selfishness?"

"God, if you'd just hear yourself," Chad made himself sound like an angry girl "_I am perfectly FINE thank YOU! Who said I UP-" _

I that moment I punched Chad's shoulder as hard as I could.

"OW!" he shouted.

There was an awkward silence between the two of us. Slowly I realized that I actually needed someone to comfort me in this annoying situation. I exhaled loudly in frustration and said automatically "thanks Chad for coming…"

Chad smirked, I asked what about:

"You're weird, sonny. But like cute weird…"

Did he just compliment me? Wow.

What I didn't know was that I was going to think a much bigger WOW next, when Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me on the lips…

I am not going to lie, it was glorious! His lips were soft, his mouth tasted like strawberries, his breath smelled like flowers and I was absolutely paralyzed in the moment. My eyes closed shut, my stomach hardened, my brain turned off any thoughts that I shouldn't think at the moments, my lips kissed Chad's lower lip while he kissed my upper lip, than we switched again and again, and my ears blocked any sound that might distract me, until I heard a click and felt a flash of light.

Chad and I stopped kissing and we looked backwards, there stood one paparazzi with his camera pointing at us. _Oh boy _I thought.

"Oh boy!" The photographer exclaimed happily "Wait until I tell the others!" He ran toward the main lobby where the party was and shouted "COOPER AND MOROE YOU GUYS! THEY KISSED! REALLY! I GOT A PICTURE!"

Chad grabbed my hand and kissed me on the lips for a second "Where should we go now?" he asked panicked.

"Run!" I told him, and by that I meant _anywhere_. I just wanted to kiss Chad again. This time I was sure that he will change. Now I ran with Chad behind me, holding my hand, and we raced across the deck and every time the paparazzi were gone, we would spend our break panting and kissing passionately again. And then we would run for what it seemed forever. And I was sure for a few seconds, that anytime now, I will be able to take off the ground and fly.


End file.
